As vibration-damping devices of this type, rubber bushes have been known which are installed in suspension arms of a car. The rubber bush has an inner cylinder, an outer cylinder (attachment part) arranged at a distance on an outer diameter side of the inner cylinder, a rubber elastic body which elastically couples the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder mutually, and an intermediate member (sleeve) embedded in the rubber elastic body (for example, see Patent Document 1).
The rubber bushes receive loads which are applied to wheels in a front-back direction of the vehicle on attachment portions of the suspension arms at a vehicle body side. Therefore, the rubber elastic bodies elastically deform, which prevents the loads from being transferred from the wheels to the vehicle body.